Thinking of the Cultural Festival
by tennis.football.anime.manga
Summary: Misaki ponders about her strange feelings during the Yumesaki Cultural Festival. Her thoughts on the entire incident.


**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic. And I've finally figured out that I need to have a disclaimer of sorts! **

**Anyway, I hope you like this story. It's just a random story I've always wanted to write. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.

Ayuzawa Misaki was faced by a strange problem; one she had never encountered before. She had sat to study at her desk but after 2 hours of staring intensely at her text book, she could remember none of it. Normally she would have started and would have finished of her work with her usual demonic pace. All this had started since the night of the Yumesaki Cultural Festival, where she and a certain perverted, outer space alien had won the premium ticket at the end of the Love Trial. Of all the people in the world, she had to be stuck with Him and that too for something as lame as a Love Trial! What annoyed her even more was the range of new and frightening emotions she had experienced that day.

To begin with, He had put the participation necklace around her neck and she, for some strange reason, had turned a deep shade of red. Pathetic! She was a man-hater! So why exactly had she blushed so deeply when he, a MAN, had gently fastened the hook of the necklace. As if her face wasn't flushed enough, the last thing she needed was more embarrassment. And she got exactly that. Granted, that she felt a warm, fuzzy, almost pleasant feeling at the pit of her stomach the moment they had held hands. That didn't mean that she had enjoyed it! Oh no! Somehow she had always thought that His hand would be rough and calloused, but it wasn't. It was smooth, strong and very reassuring. She allowed herself to say that she had felt a twinge of disappointment when he had let go of her hand at the end of the game. For some reason she felt as if their hands were meant to be like that; clasped together. She quickly jerked back to reality as she realized what she had just thought of. With her luck, he would probably read her thoughts and chuckle deeply. Yet again her face reddened as the image of His face after finding the balloon flashed through her mind. He had such a content smile on his face. It was warm, sincere and strangely open.

Then that stupid Kuuga, that ill mannered, insensitive jerk, had actually told her that she was making Him suppress himself for her! The nerve! How dare he comment on them and actually assume that they were going out! Hmph…who would with him anyway? But the earlier events of the day had already boggled her mind, so she did something completely uncharacteristic – she asked Him to accompany her to the night festival. She quickly regretted it though as the night festival's special feature was the Dress Up option. So, to her absolute and utter embarrassment she and that perverted alien had been dressed up as Juliet and Romeo! What was worse was that she had actually asked him whether he was suppressing himself for her! That brought down a huge torrent of teasing from him. After a few nerve wracking moments of his flustering questions, he patted her head and apologized for his excessive teasing. Wrong move. That pat on the head seemed to completely short circuit her brain as she started blurting out things which she had never meant to even ponder about. She said it all. Right from how she had always wanted to hold his hand, to how she didn't know why he always teased her, to how she was so confused only by Him.

"Stupid Usui. You'll only make me more messed up," she had said, turning bright red in the process.

She was in for it now. As it is, his deep voice, intense eyes and general good looks always managed to make her blush. But now he was saying a lot of strange things like how he loved teasing her because her interesting response always made his heart race and how he couldn't really express what he was suppressing in words. Somehow she knew what was coming next. He leaned in, closer and closer, yet she did not push him away. Then, just as the fireworks lit up the sky, they kissed. It wasn't their first kiss but this time it was mutual. Her heart felt ten times lighter as they broke apart. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her head and to her annoyance she had actually enjoyed it very much.

"I like you, Ayuzawa."

She could not believe that he had just randomly confessed to her yet again! What was with him?

…

She frowned as she finished recalling the events of that night. Trust him to confuse her.

"Stupid Usui."

"Aw Misa-chan thinks about me all the time! I'm so glad," came a deep voice from just behind her.

She spun around wildly and sure enough, there He was. Tall physique, silky blonde hair, intense green eyes and forever smirking mouth.

"What are YOU doing here? How did you get in?"

"Misa-chan's mother let me in. And obviously, I came to see you."

"Don't just randomly barge into people's rooms like that! Try knocking on the door, why don't you!"

"Oh, but then I wouldn't be able to see Ayuzawa make cute faces and talk about me when I'm not around."

The blush on her face increased twenty fold as he leaned over her, barely a few inches from her face.

"Like I said, you like me so much that you can't help it. Isn't it Ayuzawa?"

**Please read and review. I'd like your feedback and maybe some idea for a new story. Thank You!**


End file.
